This utility model relates to an electricity supply structure for a piezoelectric vibrator for use in an alarm buzzer of a timepiece or the like.
A conventional electricity supply structure for a piezoelectric vibrator for use in a timepiece buzzer is known in which one end of a coil spring is positioned in contact with a predetermined circuit pattern on a circuit board, while another end of the coil spring is positioned in contact with the outer periphery of the piezoelectric element of the piezoelectric vibrator. The coil spring has opposite annular end surfaces which are formed flat or coplanar.